chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Evelyn Davenport-Matthews
Evelyn Maya Penelope Clutterbucket Hart Davenport-Hunter Matthews, '''also known as Ferocious Felicia,' was Riley's best friend and a character from Girl Meets World. She developed a crush on Kaz in her first appearance, but had forgotten about it by Elite ANTS Whenever Meet World. She is the daughter of Katy Clutterbucket and Douglas Davenport, and thus the sister of Adam, Bree, Chase, Daniel, and Leo. Biography She has bionics and Katy's inherited mutant abilities. Her family situation is complicated, since she has had two step-fathers. She becomes a new member of the team with her father Douglas, her new job is that she is the team's first bionic superhuman that has all of the bionic people's powers. She later got a cyber pharynx and larynx due to her having her neck encased in stone by Lexi so she could remove Janet's virus. Fortunately, Douglas was able to use a recording of Maya's voice to create a new Maya Voice App for Maya to match her mouth movements too. He made her say many words, and finally found a way to restore Maya's classic "Huh-hurrrr!" so she would sound like she meant it. However, Alex spilled coffee cursed with her voice into the App, causing it to become an Alex voice app. Maya's robot voice was then restored, but a little later, Lexi, now a wizard, melted Maya's neck stone, thus, Maya has her regular voice again. She is now married to Josh Matthews. Maya then had a new body intended for Skylarks because Lexi stole her old one. Finally, she got her original-and thus, her bionics-back. Ferocious Felicia After Zuri captured her children and grandchildren, she developed a malicious alter-ego with no emotions. Appearance Maya shares Douglas' smile and is Douglas' only naturally-born child. She has her mother's long, curly, blond hair, and has an ego from her father. Maya had Lexi's hair and build, for a little while, in addition to Scarlett's face. As Ferocious Felicia, she wears a black mask, has black hair, white eyes, black high-heeled boots, a pirate hat with a golden "FF"s, and ripped clothing. Powers and Abilities Superpowers (Note: Since giving her powers to Skylar, Maya no longer has any of these abilities.) Electrokinesis-Maya used to be able to generate large volts of electricity from her hands. Calokinesis- Maya could create heat with her hands. Magnetic Pull- Maya could use her hands to pull anybody and anything close to her. Power Transference- Maya could transfer one person's powers into the body of another-her favorite power. Flight- This is how she always got to missions. Bionic Abilities * Magni Vision- Maya can see things really far away. * Vocal Manipulation- No matter whose body she has, Maya always makes sure she can alter her voice freely at will. * Commando App-Maya's commando mode version, Evie, has a bizarre crush on Chase's commando app, Spike. She comes on when Maya is especially threatened or engaged in deep battle. Evie has actually admitted to being a feminist. * Invisibility-Maya hides from villains by using this. * Super-Speed-Maya is extremely fast, faster than Bree. * 'Geo-leaping: Maya can also geo-leap, making her effective at hiding and ambushing. * '''Heat Vision: Maya has sometimes been shown to have heat vision, where she can heat up objects with her gaze. * 'Laser Sphere Generation: '''Maya can create green laser-spheres that knock people out. * Super-Strength: While not shown, Maya has all of Adam, Bree, and Chase's abilities, thus, she is able to lift ludicrously heavy objects with ease. * 'Super Intelligence: '''Maya has recently unlocked extreme intelligence, making her among the team's cleverest members. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Davenport Family Category:Characters with egos Category:Hybrids Category:Main Characters Category:Matthews Family Category:Hunter Family Category:From Girl Meets World Category:Bionics Category:Formerly Superpowered Category:Adults Category:Time-Travelers Category:Villains Category:Former Heroes Category:Evil Category:Main Antagonists Category:Female Characters